Überraschen
by Sapphire98
Summary: A squadron suffered dreadful losses during the Ishvalan Civil War. Maes Hughes, Roy Mustang and other war buddies decide to throw a surprise party for them. Some RoyxRiza teasing. One-shot.


**A/N: **Hello, it's me again, and I just finished my first story! Yeah, I know I've said that, but still, it's my special occasion ^_^ This time I came back with another story, and it's my first attempt at a one-shot and a (kind of) romance/shipping story. If you can, review! You're always welcome to.

Also, for German speaking people, I only used the title in German. In case said German-speaking people can understand English, I'm sorry that you were misled expecting a German fanfic. But by all means, read on! XD Drop off a review if you have the time.

**Rated T** for mention/drinking of alcohol and mild swear words.

In a shellmary (mesh-up of nutshell/summary), this is Roy Mustang's point of view during the Ishvalan Civil War, as him, Maes Hughes, and a couple of other war buddies throw a surprise party. Has some (very heavy-handed XD) RoyxRiza "teasing".

**Überraschen:** Translates roughly to **Surprise**. It's German (no duh).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I only own the story's ideas.

Changed (long overdue, I know) thanks to shortstuff410's criticism. Thanks!

* * *

Roy Mustang wasn't sure of what he expected when he joined the military.

But he sure as hell didn't expect _this._

He looked at the carnage around him and sunk deeper into his depression. He had caused all this, and all with _his_ alchemy. And this was only one of many.

He wandered, his shoulders slumped. And he knew that he had no one to blame but himself. It took Kimblee, one of the ones that actually _enjoyed_ this massacre to snap him out of it.

"Hey Roy," a weary voice called out behind him. He turned around and found Maes Hughes walking behind him, holding his gun carelessly over his shoulder. Though he may look careless, Roy knew that he was keeping an eye on his back. That gun's barrel was pointed behind him for a reason.

"Hey yourself," Roy said. As Maes came closer, Roy took a look at his eyes. They were the eyes of a killer. Roy knew that he had those eyes as well.

He shoved a photo in front of Roy's face. "My Gracia mailed a photo of herself to me!" he said delightedly, a touch of life returning to those eyes. "Doesn't she look so beautiful?" The picture was of Gracia in a faint lavender dress, her hands folded in her lap. As Maes would've put it, she had the face of an angel whenever she smiled.

_Calm down, it's only the low blood sugar that makes you want to injure him, _Roy thought, annoyed. The best he could do was agree and change the subject. Fast. "Yes, yes. So how was the squadron that went through the village first?"

Maes abruptly sobered. "They made it, but we lost some soldiers to the Ishvalans."

Roy's shoulders slumped down even further. "How many?" he said tonelessly.

He looked away. "Eleven out of twenty. The Ishvalans had the jump on us, but the survivors managed to carry on the mission. Don't worry, Riza's alive. We're giving them a surprise party later on. It's for us too. Basque Grand was just promoted due to an unfortunate wayward bullet to the last one. Want to join in?"

"Sure. Huh, Old Man Grand promoted. Thank God."

"Tell me about it."

Roy followed Maes out of the war zone and went to their temporary living space. It was cramped, just big enough to fit a couple hammocks, a chair, and a couple of metal poles and racks for hanging clothes, weapons, and the hammocks.

"So we have to get some champagne, and some of the war buddies that aren't in on the secret," Maes said, setting down his gun on the pole, making sure to turn the safety on. "The good thing is that some of us have a secret stash of champagne just in case something like this happens. And for other reasons. You just need to ask the right people." He started busying around the tent, his shoulders slowly slumping down as he worked.

The war was taking its toll on him too.

"The party is going to be at the Colone-, I mean Brigadier General's camp. Use him as an excuse to do whatever for the party. I know a friend who has some champagne stashed around here somewhere, so I'll go talk to him. Maybe you should go ask Riza?" That question would've been fairly innocent if he didn't have a devilish glint in his eye and a wide Cheshire's grin as he glanced back at Roy.

"What's with that smile?" Roy asked carefully. Maes doesn't smile like that unless he has something in mind.

"Well, where to begin. You get to know a pretty girl like that, and something's _bound _to happen." Maes Hughes was clearly enjoying himself now. "Besides, we need a lure to bring in some of the survivors."

"Wait, what!?" Roy sputtered. "When did I _ever _agree to being the –"

"Well, good luck Roy!" Hughes said cheerfully. He clapped Roy on the shoulder, then ran fast enough for there to be a dust trail out of the tent to leave Roy to the task, laughing like a maniac all the way.

"Hughes, come back here!" Roy shouted. He had already lost him. That guy's more slippery than a weasel, he thought. Now I'm stuck being the lure? Wonderful. Nothing could _possibly _go wrong.

He went outside the tent. Roy sighed. _Why _did I get sucker-punched into this!?

He saw a flash of blonde through the crowd and he started walked toward it. As he suspected, it was Riza.

He groaned inwardly. _Things are moving way too fast_, he thought nervously.

"Uh, Riza!" he called. The woman turned around, her face stoic but beautiful. Roy felt a kind of sadness he always felt whenever he looked into her brown eyes. She had the eyes of a killer as well.

"Good afternoon, Major," she said respectfully. "Did you call for me?"

"Yeah. How was the mission today?" Roy said casually. He hoped.

Her eyes grew faintly haunted. "We should've been more on guard. That way our comrades…" she broke off.

_Great, _Roy thought. _Nothing could possibly go wrong indeed._

"It's going to be all right. Don't worry," Roy smiled reassuringly. "The captain wants to see you, so would you please come along?"

"Fessler?" she asked. "What did I do?"

"Nothing, nothing," Roy said quickly. "Basque Grand is the new General. He just wants to see the squadron that survived, that's it."

There was a crowd and Roy didn't want to lose her, so he took her hand and led her through the crowd to the captain's tent.

He saw Maes Hughes in the distance next to the tent and gave him a thumbs up. Mustang meanwhile, returned it with a scowl. Maes disappeared into the captain's tent, snickering all the way.

As they reached the tent, Mustang noticed that it was dark. He immediately let go of Riza's hand to hide as the rest of squadron survivors came in.

Someone flicked on the lights. "SURPRISE!" everyone yelled, smiling.

The squadron jumped about a foot in the air before realizing that it was a surprise party. Then they started smiling and laughing as everyone popped the champagne bottles.

And for that brief moment, everyone forgot the war. Everyone forgot the blood, the pain, the threat of death, and they almost forgot the guilt.

Everyone was happy, and every person celebrated their moment.

Most of all, it made everyone _smile._

Even Riza.

Roy went over to her as he held a glass of champagne to her. "Want a drink?"

She smiled. "Yes, I think I will. You guys did go to the trouble for it after all."

"You have no idea," Roy said. He shot another scowl at Maes. He saw him shudder, but Roy knew it was fake. He saw him smiling.

"I appreciate the party. I don't think anyone expected this to happen, what with everyone so busy," she said with a gentle smile tinged with sadness.

"We all need something to lift our spirits," Roy smiled bitterly. "This is for everyone."

"Whatever you say, Major," she said.

Roy sighed. "You know, you _can _call me Roy, right?"

"I appreciate the offer." Her eyes softened. Her mouth quirked, fighting a smile. "But no thank you, Major."

They shared a laugh and drank in companionable silence.


End file.
